That Feels Good
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen and Collins walk in on Angel pleasuring Joanne. Oneshot!


That Feels Good

It was a Saturday afternoon and Maureen and Collins were both looped by the arms, laughing, and playfully skipping down the hall to MoJo's apartment. They soon came to a stop at the diva's door, both panting from skipping so much.

"Did you see that old guys face after I mooned him?!" Maureen excitedly asked as she detached from Collins to search for the keys in her purse.

Collins grinned and let out a loud cough, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah I thought you gave him a heart attack!" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I'm so happy you're my best friend, you know that?"

"Aw…" Maureen giggled joyfully, leaning back into the friendly embrace. "I feel the same way big guy."

Once Maureen produced her key, she unlocked the door and entered the apartment, only to suddenly stop when she heard moans echoing about. Collins stopped in his tracks too, the loud moans not going unheard by the professor.

"Is that Joanne?" He whispered.

Maureen nodded, her eyes darting around the apartment to try and spot the lawyer. "I have an idea…" she whispered.

"What?" Collins asked.

"I'm going to walk in…catch her with another woman, and kill whoever it is!" She angrily replied her hands clenched into fists. She however quickly softened, "Or ask them if we can have a threesome."

"Now wait a minute!" Collins said, holding the diva back. "I only hear one set of moans, maybe she is you know…self pleasuring herself."

Maureen's eyebrows knitted together. "She couldn't wait until I got home so I could watch? Watching her do that, ah it's such a turn on!"

"Tell me about it." Collins smirked, his mind wandering off into Angel land.

"Does that feel good chica?" Angel's voice suddenly asked, joining the lawyer's moans.

Collins shook his head, his face falling, and his mouth dropping to the floor. "Ang!?"

"Oh yeah Angel right there." Joanne moaned. "Push in just a little harder."

Collins gasped with shock, the situation nearly knocking him to the floor. "I'm sorry Maureen, but I'm going to have to kill your girlfriend!"

"No!" Maureen said, this time holding him back. She pushed him out the door so they wouldn't get caught, leaving it open a crack so they could still listen. With all seriousness she looked into Collins' big, brown eyes. "Okay I was thinking…"

"We kill Joanne for taking Angel away from me!?"

"No…" Maureen said, grabbing his chin and pulling his face so he was making eye contact. "We go in there and…" She grinned brightly, her eyes full of desire. "Ask them if we can join!"

Collins could only shake his head as he peered through the crack of the door, trying to listen for more Joanne Angel action.

"So is that a no?" Maureen asked trying to get a look inside the apartment as well.

"Oh yeah…" Joanne sighed with pleasure. "I love the way you use your hands Angel. Maureen never touches me like this."

"What!?" Maureen screamed, "I touch her good!"

"That's not what she just moaned." Collins said, both upset, and amused.

"Really?" Angel asked surprised. "I thought Maureen would be good at something like this."

"Are you kidding…she hardly ever pampers me." Joanne said, causing Collins to bite back a laugh, while Maureen flushed with anger.

"What are you laughing at?" Maureen said punching Collins' shoulder. "Angel, who is a gay cross dresser, is cheating on you with a lesbian."

"Collins always pampers me." Angel smirked, her sentence a little ridged from pampering the lawyer. "And he's good at it too."

Collins shrugged. "At least I know how to make Angel feel good."

"Lucky…" Joanne breathed, "Oh wow that feels nice. Could you go a little lower?"

"Sure thing honey." Angel happily agreed, "You deserve this after a long day at work."

"Thanks for offering…you didn't have to you know." Joanne said.

"I wanted too." Angel assured, "I love making my friends feel good." Angel then smiled, "Did you know this is my first time touching a girl like this?"

"Well you are really great at it." Joane complimented.

"Aw chica, you're making me blush." Angel giggled.

"Oh wow!" Joanne uncontrollably cried out in delight. "You just hit the perfect spot."

Angel giggled, "I didn't know I could get such a reaction out of a woman."

Joanne lowly laughed, "Well you're really good with your hands and fingers, this feels amazing! I promise I'll let you stop soon."

"How about you stop now!" Maureen shouted and burst into the apartment. "Or let us join!"

"Yeah Ang, I can't believe this." Collins said with fret.

"Collins!" Angel beamed at the sight of her boyfriend, but resisted the urge to tackle him in a hug, and instead kept her hands working on Joanne.

"What can't you believe?" Joanne asked, looking up from her spot on the ground, where she sat in between Angel's legs, while the cross dresser massaged her back.

"Oh…" Maureen said her and Collins sharing an awkward glance once they learned their lovers weren't having sex with each other. "Nothing, never mind." She quickly said, and hurried over to Angel, "Okay I'll take over from here."

"You will!?" Joanne asked totally shocked.

"Yeah." Maureen said and took Angel's spot on the couch, her hands instantly kneading into Joanne's back. "Does that feel good Pookie?" Maureen asked wanting to be able to make her girlfriend feel good.

"Aw yes." Joanne said leaning her head back, "Thank you, my back has been killing me from sitting behind my desk all day."

"I came over to find her rubbing it up against the corner of the wall." Angel giggled, her arms wrapping around Collins waist. "So I thought I would help her out."

"Such an Angel." Collins grinned, rewarding his lover with a kiss.

"Lay on your stomach Pookie." Maureen whispered in the lawyer's ear.

Joanne nodded and laid on the ground, the diva quickly climbed on top of her, straddling her ass, her hands getting better access of her back.

"I could have you do this all night." Joanne moaned.

Angel smirked at the sight, her eyes sparkling. She looked up at Collins and smiled. "Let's go home so I can do you."

"Okay!" Collins said and pretty much dragged the drag queen out the door.

"I love your hands." Joanne whimpered.

"Take your shirt off…" Maureen demanded with a smirk. "You'll get to feel my hands on your bare back."

Joanne sat up and pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the side, before lying back down. "This is going to turn into a sexual massage isn't it?"

"You know it." Maureen giggled, her hands traveling lower and across the lawyer's lower back. "I'm going to make you feel _so_ good."

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I own nothing! **


End file.
